Netcraft, the Written Tale
by Decepticon Skywhip
Summary: Kazi, Qwer, and Danii were just playing a harmful game of Minecraft when BOOM! Lightning strikes their houses. When they wake up, they find themselves in a digital world with computerized mobs, defective programs, and a deadly Super-Virus, threatening the world they now dwell in. Will the three 'admins' be able to help their new friends as they battle time and corrupted files?
1. Truth

_**Ho-ly smokes guys! Been forever since I've been fan-fictioning! XD I know ya'll are waiting on other updates but I really wanted to start this one!**_

_**This is actually the written version of my minecraft comic called NetCraft on my deviantART. The link to my profile can be found on my page. 83**_

_**Here's the thing though: SOME OF THESE ARE NOT MY CHARATERS! They belong to my two good friends Qwer and Kazi, and also some special guests will pop in too. I let you know who is who's at the end of each chapter~**_

* * *

**One : Truths**

"Tell them the truth...and maybe... I'll let them live..."

I looked up from my dying friend in shock at the super-virus, blinking through the tears. The super-virus' cold red and black eyes bore hole into me as he looked back, the glow off the systems behind it making it seem even more dangerous.

"I-I can't...Please...don't do this," I choked out, trying not to cry more. An anti-virus looked up from the ground, her green digitalized eyes filled with pain and betrayal, but mostly confusion. She looked right at me

"What is he talking abo-" Before she could finish a digital ender-creeper exploded in shouts, blood still trickling out of her mouth.

"DON'T TELL HIM ANY-" She was meet with a brutal back-hand, knocking her onto her back with a yip of pain. My chest tightened and I heard the skeleton head and digi-ender yell out her name in shock and worry. I couldn't just do nothing as this crazed humanistic virus tortured and murdered my friends. I screamed.

"STOP!" All eyes turned to me; looking in either confusion, shock or pain; and I dropped my head. I had to do this, this was the only chance to save theirs lives. "I'll tell them..."

"_I'll tell them the truth"_

_The truth...buried in codes of lies..._

_But how we got here...to the scene..._

_That is a story within itself..._

* * *

"KAZI BEHIND YOU"

"WHERE?!"

"THERE"

"...FACKI-CREEPPERRR!"

"RUN! RUUUUUNNNN!"

My ears buzzed as the screams from my two friends came through the headphones. Using scroll I got to my diamond sword, squinting at my computer screen as the green blocky walking bomb hissed and chased the three of us.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" yelled Kazi as her blocky controlled character run past mine, followed by Qwer's, who was also yelling into the microphone...or maybe she was laughing.

"RRRUUUNNNN" she mocked, and I charge the other direction at the enemy

"I GOT I-" The words didn't even leave my mouth before a loud hiss sounding the the unforgettable sound of a explosion. My character made a dying noise and my screen went hazy, flashing the tweo words I hated the most right in my face

**YOU DIED**

Everything was absolutely silent, but it didn't take long before I began screaming profanities at the computer, but my two friend could be heard clearly through. Besides me, my clock beeped twice, signaling the star of another day, and I stopped cursing to glare at it.

"You smartalick little piece of-"

Before I could even finish my insult a flash of lightning lite up outside...and my antenna. Probably one-trillion volts of electricity shot through my keyboard, screen, and mouse into me, paralyzing me completely. I felt as if all my skin and muscle suddenly fried into nothingness just leaving and empty skeleton. In my head I swore I heard a boom as my monitor and hard-drive exploded by me, or maybe it was the thunder. It didn't matter since only a moment later, everything was black.

I had the feeling wash over me, this pulling feeling, then I felt like I was sinking. I could do nothing as I was paralyzed until I felt warmth wash over me and my back touched something warm but rough. A small voice whispered in the back of my head.

"_Wake up...you got some saving ta do~"_

"Kazi?...Danii?...Are we dead?"

I heard Qwer voice faintly, like she was far away, and let out a soft whimper, unable to still move due to the current 'shock'. Finally after a minute, which felt like forever, I creaked open my eyes but had to close them quickly due to terrible blue lighting and two strange figure standing over me.

After a moment I dared open my eyes again, and was face to face with a..._Qwer's minecraft character_? I stared for only a moment before closing them again, trying to figure out what the hell I had just saw. Was I dreaming? Was I dead? A scream interrupted my thought.

"DANII WAKE UP" I felt my body twitch and a smacking noise was heard, and small cry, and then a thump. It only was a few moment later before Kazi sarcastic tone filled the air

"I TOLD you so..." I could just imagine what her face looked like

"Shut up" came Qwer's voice again, and I let out a loud groan, leaning up and rubbing my temples while dragging my hand down my face

"What happe-" my question was cut short as I came face to face with a huge. Purple. WORM. It didn't move, I didn't move, nothing at all until two others rose up by it and the first one wiggled.

And that when I decided to let out an ear-ringing scream.

* * *

**Hey guys, so that's it for chapter one! Please tell me how I'm doing!**

**All I can say is that everyone so far is mine except the digi-ender, the ender-creeper, skeleton head, Kazi, and Qwer. **


	2. Friends?

_**CHAPTA TWO 8]**_

_**btw, Netcraft does belong to me but Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Two: Friends?

As soon as my scream stopped I felt lightheaded and heard the angry shout of Kazi

"Could you yell any louder?" I turned to her and gasped to see her. She was a enderman! Well, kinda. He furry jean-colored body attached to her square head would give her 'Minecraft Persona' away anywhere. She had a beautiful pale blue mane on her shoulder and around her neck that went down her spine and ended in a stumpy tail, and a blue stripe right across her chest. There was also some fur on her head that resembled hair and two long drawn back 'antennas' She had something like a leather tribal bottom on, which made me want to laugh. Qwer then interrupted my next thought.

"YOU'RE A GHAST! _TENTACLES_!" I looked at her. She seemed to be a human with her smiley-face bright yellow shirt, long brown hair, blue jeans, tan skin, and short blocky body. Except her hands. were. HUGE. Well, all minecraft humans had big hands from my perspective so maybe that was normal...

I suddenly registered the word she said and looked down at my self. Pale purplish skin greeted me. On my wrist almost up to my elbows were leather and purple arm-bands, and I was wearing a long black and dark purple shirt which seemed more like a wide-strap dress. Instead of legs, four pale purple-tipped tentacles lay there, the 'worms' which had scared me earlier.

I stared in shock at it as it reach up and pushed feathers out of my eyes. I barely even felt myself move! But how could I _be so stupid!_ I looked back and forth, and grinned, "Ehehe, I knew that." Kazi and Qwer gave me the most unforgettable 'beatch plz' faces and before any of us could say another word there was a snap.

We all turned at mock speed, faces bearing shocked/scared frowns and saw a dark figure under a tree. I let out a confused noise as the figure stepped out. The person was shorter than Qwer, draped in a forest green cloak with two belts on, one over the should and one around the waist. A pendant that looked much like a enderpearl hung around it's neck, but the most unforgettable thing was the black and white cat laying causally over it's shoulders, staring at us.

From under the darkness of the hood brown tuffs of hair stook out, and the person lifted it's head so we could see it's face. It was a woman, a blocky woman, with a huge black lightning-web across her entire left cheek. And her eyes..they had digital lines in them. So did the cat's! But what confused me was they seemed so familiar.

She spoke.

"You're not from around here," stated the female in a voice I knew to well. I looked at Qwer and Kazi in shock and almost got prefect reflected looks. We all looked again at the woman and the cat, who had just yawns to show his sharp teeth.

"Da-" I started, but was cut of by Kazi who covered my mouth with her paw. I shot her a look.

"Actually, we aren't. Me and my friends got really high on resdstone last night and were teleporting randomly for fun and must have passed out. Do you have any idea where we might be?"

The woman looked at us, and eyes flicked over to the cat. The cat looked back at her, and seemly shrugged.

"You're in Eastern Creeper Tribe."

I did my best to do everything BUT woop for joy. I knew it. I was IN my own minecraft universe! Kazi also had to hold back, but I think Qwer was the one who kept the most serious face. She nodded, then gave a question look.

"Isn't that the same place that one of the nine Creeper Trees still exist?" she asked, and I covered my mouth the keep from grinning at her. She was one sly devil. The woman looked far from amused

"'tis."

"Do you think you could show us where it is? Then maybe we can find out which way to go once we're higher up."

The woman studied us, and nodded, waving for us the follow her. Once she turned her back I grinned widely at my two friends, who were grinning right back at me.

As we followed her, I got a better look around. I found the everything, EVERYTHING, had digital 'veins' . The trees, grass, sky, leaves, even us. Qwer even had digital brown eyes like a humans I couldn't help but talk with the others, pointing out thing every so often. The woman stayed silent as she climb blocks.

Soon, we came to the top of the hill, and she came to a halt. I didn't notice in time and ran...more like floated into her. She hissed in anger, and the cat flicked it's tail in annoyance.

"O-Oh sorry!" I said, not use to this whole 'floating' thing. She snorted, looking of into the distance. I followed her eyes...and gasped.

Not more than about 100 block away was the massive 40 block tall Creeper Tree, but it was not what I expected. From a distance you could see the biggest digital veins running up the tree-trunk and leaf-blocks, but they weren't all white and light green like I had seen on other plant life. Half of the veins only the bottom of the tree-trunk and eating up almost a third of the leaf block veins were red ones, choking out the natural veins and turn them a deadish yellow and brown. Bit and pieces of brown leaf block drifted odd the dead corner, falling to the ground like ash.

"Wh-what happened to it?" Qwer asked, blinking back tears. Her and I had built this place form our own minds and it hurt to see it like this.

"...It's dying" said the woman, sounding like she had a frog in her throat. I looked at her to see that stern straight look but emotions swirling in her eyes. The cat's ear were lowered in sadness.

"C-Cant you do anything for it?"

"No. Not even my coded magic could fix it."

"It's that dayum Red Claw Virus!"

I jumped at the sound of a male older voice and looked at the cat, then I remembered. He could talk. Kazi had jumped too and was staring absurdly at him. He causally looked at her, and stated perfectly "What never seen a talking cat before?"

"No!"

"Well you still haven't, because I'm not a cat!" With that the cat shood up and jumped off the woman's shoulder to the ground, but something happened mid-jump. He flashed with green light and when I could see again there stood...

My jaw dropped. It was a prefect robotic _skeleton, _having no expose wired or anything. He empty black eyes stared at us from under the pitch black long brimmed hat, his cape wrapped protectively around his body. Kazi stared dumbfounded. I had forgotten I had never told her much about him. _Opps_

"The great and extremely attractive wizard Damian, at your service~" he said with a bow, and I heard the woman scoff, "and that's my stone-cold watchdog, Dari." He narrowly escaped something being swung at his head as the woman turned in a rage, and cackled.

"I will rip out your circuits, I swear to notch I will."

"Sure you shall, my dear!"

Dari cursed and shook her fist at him, returning to look at the tree. Damian was MUCH taller than her, which made things comical when she tried to threaten him. Damian looked at us.

"And what would your names be?"

We looked at each other, and I was about to say something when a voice swept through my head.

"_Don't lie, he knows when you're bluffing"_

I floated there dumbfounded for a minute, then heard Damian.

"Wazzamatter, _cat got your tongue_? EhehehHAHAHHA~" Now I realized why Dari wanted to kill him all the time.

"I'm Danii. These are my friends Qwer and Kazi. We come from-"

"-a long ways away~" butted in Qwer.

"Interesting, very~" said the skeleton, stroking the air were a beard would be. He shuttered like he could actual feel it, and made a 'hubbububub' noise. Dari up ahead snickered.

Suddenly Kazi lifted her head an cocked it to the side, eye growing wide. "Ya s hear that?"

"Hear wa-" I started but was cut off by her placing her paw over my mouth. Again. The place fell silent, and that's when we heard it.

A child's scream.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! A cliffy because I must retire for the night**_

_**Dari is my character while Damian belongs to my friend personqwer**_


	3. Attack

_**I'm on a role! Say hello to chapta three!**_

* * *

_**Kazigama, Personqwer, and I own NetCraft while Minecraft is owned by Notch and Jeb!**_

* * *

**Three : Attacks **

My eyes widened in horror, and Dari up ahead drew a long purple sword, which I believe was made of obsidian, and jumped off the edge of the hill and out of sight. Another scream came to my ears and I flew after her, followed by Qwer and Kazi.

When we got to the ground there stood Dari and Damian along with a short hooded/cloaked hissing thing in front of a pack of angry mobs. There were about a dozen of them; robo-wolves, glowing-creepers, an digi-ender, realistic skeletons, and even prototype ocelots. Cowering behind our new friends in the shade of the mountain was a creeper standing over three whimpering children, two other creepers and a digi-ender.

I felt something inside me click as my eyes fell on the children, and rage soon began to boil up, but mostly in my hands. _My hands? _I looked down in shock to find there were twisting on there own accord along with my wrist bands. I shook them trying to cool them off but once the pain stop I not longer had hands but long sharp digi-blades. The twisted arm-bands where now straight like handles.

I stared at them in shock till I heard another yell and looked up to seer that the attackers had lunged at the three defenders. With a hiss I lunged at the closest enemy, robotic creeper, and slashed my blades at him.

He turned with a hiss and I saw his eyes were COMPTELY red, not even with veins. In reaction I thrusted my blade forward and stuck him in the temple, watching as his eyes blinked out and his limp body fall. Looking up I spotted Kazi twisting a skeleton's head off and Qwer, who now had a knife, stabbing an attacking wolf. Dari was helping her with the wolves while Damian used his magic to make two enemies smack heads and the cloaked 'creeper' was having a cat fight with a...cat.

I heard the unforgettable sound of an digi-ender behind me and turned to be staring right into pure red eyes. I immediately felt tense and hopeless as the world started turning black around me and all I could hear was the ender and see his eyes. _So this was what happened when you look them in the eyes, _I thought, and registered pain on my right shoulder. I screeched and lashed out, hitting nothing but air as if I was fighting blind.

Pain registered again but this time on one of my tentacles. And let me tell you, that hurts a thousand times more than a fine papercut. I screech again and lashed out, this time coming in contact with something, and heard the ender cry. The blackness was gone in an instant and I was blinded by light and deafened by noises. I drifted back and blinked to see the ender gripping his aside and screeching at me, then teleported off in a explosion of red pixels.

_ Sissy_

I snorted and looked around, and saw bodies everywhere. I panicked for a moment until I saw that Kazi and Qwer were okay and standing. Qwer had just finished spilling another wolf's guts and Kazi was standing over an blinking out skelton.

Dari ran over to the skeleton, pushing Kazi away and grabbed it head, a snarl across her face.

"How did you find this place?! Who told you?!" The skeleton cackled dryly, exposed wires sparking a bit on his forehead.

"An...old...f-f-f-ffrriieenndddd..." his voice sounded like that of a dying electronic and the red glow in his eyes was gone. Dari stared at the head for a while before hissing and trowing it away, standing up and kicking the body.

Kazi shot me a look that asked '_Anger problems much?_' and I cocked my head as if to say _'In times like these I think they'd be acceptable_'. She snorted in reply as Dari turned to the creeper and children we were protecting.

"You alright, Ratha?" she asked, and the creeper I now realized was female nodded, looking down at the little youngsters below her. They looked up and the biggest chirped.

"Quiet alright."

"What happened?"

The hooded creeper spoke, with a thick British accent I must say "We were just coming outside for some fresh air in the shade and those mongreals attacked us. The ultraviolet light wasn't even burning the ender either! It's like they had magic!"

"It's possible he was a mixed breed..." said Kazi, and I recalled that her 'ender-sona' was a mixed breed.

"Quite..." The clocked suddenly took notice to us and looked out from under his hood in confusion, flicking it back to reveal and aged male creeper face and crimson veined eyes, "Um, who might these be, Dari?"

"Just a bunch of goofs passing through. They got lost last night and were looking for creeper tree and how to get back when we heard the screams," said Damian, brushing his cape off.

"I see," he said, eying us. "I have to say I've never really seen a human on good terms with a ghast and ender..."

"We've been friends for...a long time" said Qwer, rubbing her neck. I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh! Excuse me for not being polite, I'm Theodore but I prefer Theo thank you. This is my great niece and her children." He directed a paw at Ratha and she dipped her head a bit.

"Oh you're not the father?" said Kazi, and I gently smacked her on the back of the head with a tentacle. Ratha's face dropped a bit and she looked down.

"No...My husband...he died in a cave in were he was working..." she said quietly and my heart dropped. Dari put a hand on her in comfort while Damian growled.

"Those bosses don't know diddly-squat about support beams and care so much about money they shorted the workers! I tell ya, if I could I'd take their money and-"

"That's quite enough Damian there are children around," said Theo calmly, and Damian shut his mouth.

"Well...there's really no point in standing around out here," said Ratha, looking back up, "Shall we go inside?"

_**-Somewhere deep in the heart of this world-**_

A tall dark man stood in the glow of a huge wall of 'Life-Veins'. His eyes slowly inspected each one. They were all bright blue, not like the ultraviolet veins, but bright enough. Reaching out, he took one of his long clawed fingers and jabbed it into one of the biggest. Like food coloring in water, red began to slowly vine out along the vein, and the dark man smiled.

Suddenly the 'Life Veins' began to glow more and more, making the dark man have to squint. The red veins were driven back towards his claw and a strong jolt forced his hand away as the vein re-healed and began to grow dim again. There wasn't a single trace they had been tampered with.

The dark man growled in anger and frustration, squinting at the Life Veins with the uttermost hate. Behind him there was a chuckle. A feminine chuckle. He turned slowly to look at the deep orange-red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"You enjoy seeing my struggles?" He said a deep cold voice with a hint of insanity. The female voice chuckled again.

"Not at all, I just enjoy seeing you trying to work things out and come up with new little schemes~" The dark man snorted at the voice, turning back to the veins. It wasn't long before a light reddish-pink hand was draped over his shoulder and the person the voice belonged to stood by him.

"What seems to be the problem?" She said sweetly, and the man growled at the Life Veins.

"The program that protects them is strong, almost as strong as I, but it will not be able to keep it's defenses up for long. Soon it will tired and when it does, and I pump all the Red Claw Virus that dwells in me into the Veins, and then, then we shall see who's laughing."

The female smiled, taking the man's chin and gently shaking it. "I still will be~" A loud knock came from behind them and the man bellowed out "ENTER". The padding of three pair of feet came into the room and the Insanity Pair turned.

"The last survivor from the raid has returned, m' lord."

"Have you returned with what I require?" he asked with the same voice he had addressed the woman with earlier. The digi-Ender stepped forward, his side gushing out red and blue liquids.

"N-no my l-lord. We were a-ambushed."

"But I sent enough men to over take the dayumed wizards! Don't tell me that you are so incapable that two measly magicians and a creeper were able to take you down!"

"N-No my lord! It wasn't j-just them! There were three more with them! A digi-enderdress with speed, a young female human, and a ghast. I barely escaped with my life!" he cowered as the dark man walked over to him. Even though the man wasn't much taller, the crumpled over and weak digi-ender did not posses the strength to even stand for himself still smaller.

"I would have been better if you had died fighting," the man hissed between gritted teeth, grabbing the digi-ender by the neck. He coughed and screamed."PLEASE M-MA LORD D-DONT!" But it was too late. Without hesitating the man drew his other hand back and drove it into the digi-enders chest. It screamed and thrashed, but it wasn't long till his eyes began to blink out and the man dropped him, his hand stained blue and red, grasping the digi-enders mechanical enderpearl. He lifted it and his eyes flashed, and then the ball was just a dull colorless orb, which he dropped to the ground, letting it shatter.

The two other guards looked at each other in fear, then back at their lord. The man looked up from his blood hand and hissed, pointing at one of them.

"You, take this body and get it out. But YOU," he pointed at the other, "stay, I have a mission for you..."

* * *

_**Again, CLIFFIES~ Oh how I love them...NOT**_

_**Damian and Theo belong to personqwer while everyone else are my characters. And don't worry Kazi one of yours will be in soon along with a special guest! **_


	4. You Owe Me

_**Again, Netcraft belongs to Me, Kazigama and Personqwer while Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb**_

* * *

Four : You Owe Me

"So, what was he talking about, when he meant a 'friend?'" asked Qwer. We had all gathered inside and were sitting at the main table. Ratha had just got back from putting the children down to a nap after their scare. Dari looked up at Qwer from her cup of coffee, which I swore wasn't there a second ago.

"...I don't know," she said quietly, taking a sip. I narrowed my eyes. I had this feeling she was lying.

"Well, who could it be? Have anyone you pissed off lately?" Dari laughed dryly at her next question, bring the cup to her lips.

"I have more enemies than Creeper Tribe has mobs. Anyone could have sent them."

"Maybe they weren't after you..." said Kazi quietly, staring at the table, deep in thought.

Dari looked at the digi-ender, and narrowed her eyes, setting down the cup "What are you saying?"

"Well, if you think about it, they attacked Ratha, Theo and the kids. And they were no where NEAR the house or Dari. Maybe they were going after one of them or something they had?"

"But what would we have that they would want?" asked Theo, and Kazi shrugged.

"...Maybe it's what we DIDN'T have," said Ratha.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, now confused.

"Maybe they were trying to kill us or something, as revenge. Maybe Dari killed someone and that person had someone who cared for them."

"But no one knows about you! I've barely told a soul I have a sister!"

"Wait, hold on, stop," Qwer said, and everyone looked at her, "Ratha, you unlocked your house when we came back, right?"

"..Yes, yes I did. But how did-"

"It was an accident but I saw you step on something before you clicked the door-opener. Maybe they were coming for you, because they needed something in here..."

Everything fell silent, and slowly all eyes turned to Dari. She looked back at us all, and her face riddled confusion, "I don't know of anything they could have wanted! All I have are supplies and-" She stopped short, a look of realization crossing her face.

"...They were coming for something of hers', weren't they?" said Damian quietly. Theo and Ratha's face were immediately riddled with shock while my face along with Kazi and Qwer's were crossed with confusion.

"Her? Who's her?" asked Kazi, but there wasn't a word said.

Dari pushed her chair back and got up, muttering something about being right back, and teleported in an explosion of green pixels. We all sat there in awkwardness for a moment until she came back, holding a bundle in her hands. "Wh-what's that?" asked Qwer, and Dari looked up at her. Without hesitation she unwrapped it, and inside was a crystal leaf on a necklace. It glowed soft violet and white.

"It's a necklace of the Guardians, one of the only things left I have of..." Dari stopped, her voice cracking, and closed her hand and eyes. After a moment she opened them, her eyes filled with fury. "We need to find out who sent those grunts."

"But how?"

"And outside source..."

Damian looked up at Dari in shock, and shook his head. "No, not him, not after what happen to-"

"I know what happened, alright?! But if there's someone out there hiring people to get this, he would know! I have this bad feeling I've been left out of the loop, and he's the only one I trust would tell the truth."

Damian hissed between his teeth, "But how the hell are you gonna find him?"

"Are you SERIOUS?" hissed Kazi as Dari threw a black and gray cloak over her. Qwer and I already had one one, and I have to say they stank and itched like hell.

"Yes, you asked to come along, now you have to abide by the rules. This is a dangerous place and if you don't blend in anything is bound to happen to you, even death."

Kazi growled but obeyed, flipping the hood on so only her glowing eyes could be seen. Dari smirked at her accomplishment and then turn to me, and frowned.

"Demmit do you not know how to fly? Flipping get closer to the ground or you'll look suspicious!" I looked at her in shock, then look down to realize I was floating at least ten feet high. I grumbled and lower down, ignoring Damian's sniggers. Dari mumbled something about 'dayum kids these days' and flipped her hood on, starting to walk towards the cave mouth.

Once we got inside we were greeted by dim lights that made me had to blink many time to see. Dari walked forward without a problem, and was soon descending stairs. I was amazed the stairway was so big, it was almost big enough for three of me. As I was going down something grabbed one of my tentacles and I spun around, hissing, only to cut it short when I saw it was Qwer.

"! Qwerwhatareytoudoing?" I whispered loudly, and she looked up.

"Sorry, almost fell"

"Shut up back there!" hissed Dari, and Kazi rolled her eyes, mimicking her perfectly. Qwer did everything she could to keep from laughing.

Soon we came to a door and a brighter lighting. But Dari stopped, and turned, looking at the three of us. "Don't talk, don't make eye contact, and for Notch's sake don't start any fights. Damian, I need you to watch them too."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm taking a huge risk bring them here but if he's not on our side I might need a decoy..."

I looked at Dari in shock, and growled "A decoy?!" She smirked.

"Hey, it's not often these guys see woman."

"You little glitch," growled Kazi, and Dari chuckled.

"I told you not to come~"

With that, she turned around and pushed the doors open. Inside the sounds of drunk laughter and piano playing regretted us. Not many voices, just a few, but the smells were overwhelming. I blinked, wobbling a bit, but blindly followed Dari to a table, sitting down with a deep exhale. Kazi and Qwer looked like there were going to be sick, and I couldn't blame them.

"You'll get use to it," said Dari quietly, looking around, then her head stopped as her eyes fell on someone up by the bar. She patted Damian shoulder, "Found him. Keep an eye on these fools and I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Who you calling fools?" Qwer said, frowning at Dari. She looked at Qwer with the most unamused face for a second I could picture a sloth. Quickly I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I was talking about the others in here, not you." And with that she left the table. Qwer poker faced and then sneered, looking around from under the hood

"Sure you did..."

_**-At the Bar-**_

Dari walked up the the bar, taking a seat and tapping the counter gently. The bartender, a mechanical skeleton with the lower body of a creeper, soon was standing across from her.

"Ah, 'ello Grant, how's thing been holding up?" she said with a smile.

"Pretty good you might say, ma'am. What can I get'cha?"

"The usual."

"Alright, I'll be right with cha~" And with that Grant was gone.

Dari chuckled a bit and drummed her fingers, then heard a voice by her. "You know, you really need to start changing things."

"And why's that?"

"Cause you're too easy to find."

"I would say the same for you," she said, turning towards the male next to her. A grumble came from him as he set down his glass.

"At least I don't run around in the most hideous cloak and let almost half my target's escape," growled the male, and she narrowed her eyes.

"At least I don't go around taking deals and then backstabbing the one who's suppose to pay me"

"At least I know how to hit my targets_._"

"At least I know the different between a target and _an innocent girl_!" Dari snarled, making the male shut up, then reach his blue-tinted clawed hand out for his drink. She stopped him, grabbing his drink before he could and swigging it down. To her utter shock she found it to be water and almost chocked, making the male snigger. She slammed the glass down, glaring at him.

"I didn't come here to fight, I came here for information."

"Too bad, can't help."

"You owe me you little sheat you're going to help."

"I always owe you, don't I?"

"After you _killed her,_ yes." The male was suddenly in her face, his blue eyes burning with fury.

"_I didn't. Kill her._"

"You had the shot, you could have stop him, but you didn't. If I had shot the arrow would have gone through her. The blood is on YOUR hands."

They continued the stare down until the male snorted under his mask, leaning back and adjusting his hat. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Someone sent attackers after my sister and her family, but they weren't after her, they were after the necklace."

The male's eyes flicked over in shock, then a growl came. "Why?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me. I recognized one of the attackers from the Otis Gang."

"I haven't talked with them in months, after someone came by recruiting men and the-"

"Wait, what? What do you mean recruiting men?"

"I don't know. I didn't stick around, but the woman promised her master would give them great rewards...Look, it's not safe to talk in here, we need to leave."

"Well...I didn't come alone..."

"What do you me-..."

"...Clay? What's wrong?"

Clay was looking past Dari now, staring at something else. Dari slowly turned, and then let out a loud groan.

"Demmit Damian."

"That's not your only problem. That's the woman I'm talking about, the recruiter."

* * *

_**ANOTHER CLIFFIE! But I will probably continue later today X"D**_

_**Special Guest: Grantjoeys45! And I made you bartender cause it just fit you bro XD**_

_**Next chapter will be introducing another character but not owned by any of us three. I think you know who you are, girly B3**_

_**Qwer, Damian and Theo = personqwer**_

_**Kazi and Clay = kazigama**_

_**Everybody else! = Me**_


	5. Close Calls

_**Again, Netcraft belongs to Me, Kazigama and Personqwer while Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb**_

* * *

Five : Close Calls

"I'm bored," huffed Qwer, picking at the table. Kazi had her face planted on it, saying absolutely nothing, while I just looked around. Damian was messing with his magic, taking a desk of cards and air-shuffling them. Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Who is 'her?'" Damian almost dropped the cards, but caught them and set them down slowly. He looked over at me, and I looked back expectantly.

"...'She' was something special to Dari and I, her eyes always filled with wonder and innocence, but she knew so much more than we did. She was a little gift from heaven above, one of the few thing that could make Dari truly happy...until she was taken from us..."

"Taken? Like, abducted?" asked Qwer.

"...Dari and her 'friend' over there were working together on a bounty hunt. They got the person, but he had a brother. That brother was so enraged that he tracked them down. When went after Clay first, but caught her..." Damian stopped, looking down, then looking up, "Clay was with her, he promised he looked after her. She was just so fond of him, I even caught her when she slipped one day and called him her f-father..."

Damian stopped again, looking down, and I stared into nothing. It took a moment but he finally sighed, "She was Dari's daughter..."

Us three amigos all looked up at him, speechless. I slumped, shocked. Why could I not remember that? I created this world, right? Why didn't I know?

We sat in silence till I looked around, and spoke, "You need a drink, old man."

"I'd love one, if I _could_ drink..."

"Then I'll drink it for you," I turned and looked at a table behind me, seeing a large jug close to me. The people seated at the table didn't seem to notice it, and there where three other jugs already...

I dropped a tentacle out of my cloak, letting it slither low and close to the ground, then up the table leg. I was amazed how I didn't even have to do much and the amounts of movements it made was astonishing. Soon I had it wrapped around the handle, and lifted...

...but accidentally threw the jug in the air.

I reacted and launched out of my chair, grabbing the jug as it came down. Only problem was, it came down upside down. The cork shot out with a POOF and the contents went everywhere, all over two mobs sitting at the table I had originally snatched it from.

They let out yells of horror and anger when the contents soaked them, and I floated there, two feet above them, in absolute shock, holding the empty jug. The entire bar fell silent, and I felt as if all eyes were on me.

The two men looked up, their faces filled with anger as they rose from there seats, literally. I gulped when I realized what they were.

Blazes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" One of them yelled, and I dropped the jug. To my dismay one of my own tentacles caught it and set it down on their table, then slighter back into my cloak.

"I-I'm sorry I was picking it up and-"I felt as if my throat was hoarse

"Picking it up my arse you just dumped it all over our heads!"

I had no way out of this, I was officially screwed. That was until I heard someone clearing there throat and the blazes turned. Sitting across the table was a blonde woman with gray and white mechanical eyes wearing quite a fancy outfit."I saw the whole things boys. The jug was flying though the air when he tried to catch it but caught it upside down, no need to blame the poor fellow."

_Fellow? _I thought stunned, the realized why my throat tickled. Damian must have put a spell on me to make me sound like a guy! _Thank you Damian._ The blazes looked at her, and looked back at me, sneering.

"But he still ruined my good hat and-"

"I don't care if he did. How about you just sit down and I'll take care of it?"

"But-"

"SIT. DOWN." she woman growled, her eye flashing red, and the two blazes obeyed. The bar instantly went back to normal, except for me, who was dumbfounded and still scared. At least I was back at ground level.

The woman nodded, then got up and walked over to me. I floated there in fear of what could happen to me. I heard Damian cracking his knuckles behind me, as is he expected a fight.

"Sorry about them, dumb brutes," said the woman, and I looked at her in shock, then realized she couldn't see my face, "You alright?"

"I-I am."

"That's good. I saw you throw that full jug. And yes, it was full. Good power you got there, could be put to good use ya know."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The woman chuckled.

"Well you do kinda owe me for saving your arse, boy...how about you come work for me?"

"I-I-"

"Sorry, but he has another job," came Dari's voice from behind me, and the woman's entire facade changed in an instant. I floated back in shock at her sudden stern face and bumped into someone behind me. Stiffening, I didn't move until I felt large hands gently move me to the side back by the table.

"...Dari, what a pleasant surprise~"

"Hello Lizzy, long time no see."

"Well, I've been...busy~" The blonde woman smiled, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"I guessed. For who, might I ask?"

"My master~"

I looked at her in shock, trying to figure out what the heck she mean. Dari was silent, then spoke,

"..You're master?"

"Yes. You know him well~"

"I do?"

Lizzy started chuckling, her eyes flashing red, "Oh, you forgot him already, didn't you? Pity, he hasn't forgotten you...or your little brat."

Dari suddenly took a step back, and I heard a hissing noise from the thing next to me. Why I hadn't bothered to look over yet I had no idea why, maybe because I was afraid? Yes, that was the word. A noise of anger came from Dari and she step forward into Lizzy's face.

"How could you join him, Lizzy? How could you?"

"Because he promised me something that none of you could ever grant."

"And what's that?"

Lizzy suddenly grinned wicked, and I saw her hand clench into a fist and start glowing. She was a magician too?! I heard a chair skid back and a flash a green went past me and struck Lizzy's shoulder, throwing her back. Dari look over in shock as Damain stood there, his hands smoking. Men around three other tables suddenly started getting up, growling or hissing as Lizzy grabbed the table she was knocked back into, using it as support.

"And now," said Damian, "We run."

"GET THEM!" I saw Dari draw her sword out of the corner of my eye but before we could do anything I felt Qwer grab me then the world around us turned bright blue. The wind was knocked outta me and I felt a yanking sensation, then there was bright light and suddenly I was laying on the grass.

I gasped for air and rolled over, pushing my upper torso off the ground and coughing. I felt like I was going to puke. I could hear yelling next to me, but I couldn't understand it yet cause my ears were ringing. It took a moment till I felt okay then started making out the noise.

"...-my only chance at finding him and killing him!"

"You would have been killed first! Torn apart! He did the right thing!"

"Don't stand up for him Damian! Why are you even on his side?!"

"Because we have amateurs with us!"

I rose from the ground, yanking the filthy cloak off, and turned to the group. Qwer was laying on her back, totally passed out and Kazi was stumbling around a bit, but getting there. Dari and Damian were right in each others faces', but then there was someone else...

Floating by the two was a large pale ghast, almost twice my own size. He had on something like a cowboy hat and a lower face-mask that also draped over his shoulders. A large black belt went down from his shoulder to his hip, along with another one around his waist; were the two attached what a pistol holster. He had several tentacles, eight from what it seemed, and a blue tint to the tips of them.

I stared at him in shock for a moment, trying to figure out if he was want I bumped into. He must have noticed me staring at him and looked over gruffly, as if he was about to growl, but stopped short and stared back. Dari words rang in my head

_'Hey, it's not often these guys see woman.'_

I instantly bared my fangs, letting a hissing noise escape through my teeth. The male ghast glared at me, and growled back. _Excuse me?! _I thought, taken a back a bit. My shock obviously showed because I saw over the corner of his mask his face crinkle. He was _smirking at me. _

Baring my teeth again I floated over to Qwer and drifted down, gently shaking her. "Qwer, you okay? Qwer? ...QWER." She shot awake and almost headbutted me, luckily I pulled back in time.

"Ugggg, what happened?"

"I think we were teleported..."

"You can blame Clay for that," snorted Dari who was stomping by. I watched her in confusion as she went over to a tree and climbed up it, then jumped a bit when I felt Kazi flop over me.

"I have a headache."

* * *

_**Excuse me while I go laugh like an idiot here.**_

_**And welcome Lizzy! About time we had a bad guy/girl show up XD**_

_**Lizzy = Lilly 'littlelillygirl1' **_

_**Qwer & Damian = personqwer**_

_**Kazi & Clay = kazigama**_

_**Dari, Dani, and anybody else = Me (danii-two)**_


	6. Shadow

_**Netcraft belongs to Me, Kazigama and Personqwer while Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb**_

* * *

**Six : Shadow**

"OW."

"Stop squirming."

"Be GENTLE and it would HURT me at ALOWW."

"You're such a wuss, Kazi."

"I wouldn't be saying that Qwer~"

"Why?"

"Cause you next~"

Qwer looked at me in shock as I calmly brushed Kazi's mane, and then scowled.

"What about you?"

"I have feathers. They're different~"

"How so, I mean, you should know these things before you go and cho-"

I stopped brushing for a moment, flicking my eyes over at Qwer. She quickly realized she almost slipped and closed her mouth, but was still scowling. I patiently went back to brushing a fidgeting Kazi's spine-mane, then handed her the brush. She looked at me, confused.

"I ain't getting near that tail," I said, and she snorted, grabbing the brush and aggressively started brushing through it. I watched in humor as she had to arch around to brush it, then try and grab it with her other hand, ending up in almost falling over. After several tries the threw the brush down and snorted, crossing her arms.

"Finished, MOTHER."

"Hey, you were the one who asked if I could brush you in the first place~"

I heard chuckling, and whipped my head around to glare at those around the fire. Dari still wasn't down, Damian was staring into the fire, and Clay was asleep.

I narrowed my eyes at Clay, picked up a rock, and threw it, hitting one of his tentacles. He jolted awake, looking around. When his eyes came to us though, I was patently sitting there, now dealing with Qwer's ...mess. Qwer was too busy clenching her fist and teeth in pain and Kazi had curled up to sleep.

A low growl escapes his lips as he looked at us, and I looked over at him, giving him a quizzical look. He glared at me, then laid back down, roughly pulling his hat over is eyes and crossing his arms...but not before making sure he had his tentacles curled under him.

A smirk played across my lips as I continued brushing through Qwer's hair, humming to myself. It only took a moment before Kazi uncurled and looked at the two of us, and whispered.

"...Are we going to tell them?" This question instantly received hiss from me, and Kazi looked at me like I had just exploded.

"No, not yet. I don't know about you, but I just...don't think they're ready..."

"Why not?"

"Well, have you realized, that unlike stuff we would write, they knew us and who we were and we knew everything about them. But..."

"...You're loosing little pieces too, huh?" ask Qwer, and I looked at her, sighing.

"Yes...It's only been what, five hours, and I already forgot that Dari had a daughter. I don't even know her name! And that creep over there, I feel like I should know him, but I don't..."

"Which creep?" asked Kazi, looking back at Damian and Clay. I stared at them both, the ground my teeth.

"_All_ of them."

Suddenly, a rotten stench reached my nose and I coughed, wrinkling my nose. Kazi and Qwer looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"You smell that?"

"Smell wha-" Kazi stopped short, her eyes widened and then she started gagging, scrambling to get up and cover her nose, "Oh god what is that?!"

I picked up Qwer from under her arms and put her on her feet before I had to cover my own mouth, looking around. My eyes watered from the stench. It smelt like sweat and death.

"What do you smell?" asked Qwer, looking at us as we gagged, then looked back at the shadows, sniffing, "I can't smell a thing!"

"I'm gonna puke," said Kazi, "again." I drifted back, coughing and blinking when I ran into something. Shocked, I drifted sideways and turned, finding it to be...**Clay. **I bit back the growl but when I heard a revolver click I froze. It took me a moment till I realized he was pointing at the shadows.

"Come out, I know you're there. I can smell your reeking filth," he growled, and something in the shadows _moved_.

"That's how you treat an old friend?" said the shadow, and out stepped a extremely tall mob. Except...he didn't look familiar...at all. His skin...or fur, was a gray and light purple, and his eyes were a bright retro pink and purple. He was wearing something like a vampire-ish lab-coat with tight pants and boots you would see on a Halo solider. His hands though...the left one was completely skeletal, while the other was like a bone-scythe.

I stared in disbelief and shock, but Clay suddenly lowered his gun, uncocking and spinning it back into his hostler. "Vergei, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for ya, to warn ya."

"Warn me?"

"A woman came by the hospital, she was looking for you and some of you 'friends'. I didn't trust her right off the bat, and said we hadn't seen you in months. She left, but something tells me you got yourself deep into something."

"If you knew about every-time I got in too deep you'd basically be watching me all the time, Vergei."

A weird dark chuckle came from...'Vergei', but he looked at Clay seriously after as moment, "Seriously, what going on?"

"...That freakazoid that killed that little girl a while back, remember him?" Vergei tensed, and narrowed his eyes.

"I do."

"...He's back, and he's got 'friends'"

There was a long silence, and I saw Vergei's fist clench as he nodded slowly, then turned away. "I understand. Lemme know when you got him, 'kay?"

"Will do~"

With that Vergei took a leap and was suddenly gone, along with that hideous stench.

"...Nice guy," said Qwer, and Clay snorted, "'Cept he stinks."

"You don't wanna know why..."

-Elsewhere-

" You say you _believe _you found them?"

"Yes m'lord. I ran into the magicians earlier today along with the bounty hunter. With them were three others, but they were cloaked and I could tell they had some type of spell on them," said Lizzy.

"...did you get a look at there faces?"

"...No, m'lord."

The dark man growled in anger, turning around to glare at the Life-Veins, "Go after them, and do not return till you have them in hand your or know EXACTLY what they look like, understand?"

"Yes m'lord!" There was a flash of white and red, and she was gone. The dark man sighed, plopping down on a block, and thinking.

After a long while, he suddenly started to grin. Standing up, he called out, and in rushed two guards.

"Bring me the prisoner." The guards nodded and run out, and Dark Man turned back to the Life-Veins. It wasn't long till the sound of arguing was heard, the doors opened, and someone fell with a grunt.

"What do you want?" said a young but ruff male voice, and the Dark Man smiled.

"Let's just say you might have an way to ...redemption~"

* * *

_**Lizzy = littlelillygirl1**_

_**Clay, Kazi, Vergei = kazigama**_

_**Damian and Qwer = personqwer**_

_**Everyone else = me/danii-two**_


	7. Bets

_**Netcraft belongs to Me, Kazigama and Personqwer while Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb**_

* * *

**_Seven: Bets_**

Dari gently prodded the fire with her magic, deep inside her own mind, thinking of the dream she had last night. It was always the same dream, like a dark memory; she'd get that bad feeling and suddenly dart outside and run. Just run as fast as she could till she found herself atop Creeper tree. Once she was up there a horrible laugh would fill her mind, and she turn to see her little blue and green eyed girl falling from the tree. She'd have to run over and grab her, almost throwing herself off the tree to catch the little girl. But then the branch they would be holding onto would start to bend and creak, threatening to drop them both...

Then her little girl would tell her to let her go...and she'd wake up.

She heard someone drop something behind her and turn to see Clay setting down his pack, pulling out a wet-stone and unsheathing his machete. It wasn't long till the sound of metal being sharped filled the air. Dari ignored him and looked toward the three 'lost-girls' curled up in a pile to keep warm, with Damian, of all people, in cat form laying atop them. She grimaced, then heard the male ghast speak behind her.

"You better get rid of them."

"I know, I just have to figure out how..."

"Simple, chase them off."

"It's not that simple"

"Why not?" asked Clay, flicking the metal build-up of his wet-stone and into the dirt. Dari looked at him.

"Because Lizzy saw them."

"So?"

"Lizzy has joined _his_ side, and I rather not see more kids suffer for something they're not involved in."

"You're making them involved by letting them stay. Hell, they can't even fight, I bet!"

"They already did a hellofva good job getting those corrupted away from my little sister and her family..."

Clay stopped sharping his machete, looking over at Dari, and raised an eyebrow.

"How good?"

"I'm saying the three of them could kick your ass good," she said with a smirk. He snorted and snapped a tentacle in the air.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"How about we bet on it then?"

"You're broke."

"I make more than you do, _per hunt_!"

Dari slowly grinned and leaned closer towards him. But they were still quite a distance away, so it didn't do much. She brought up her hand, and suddenly it started overflowing with gold coins. Clay growled, "_That's cheating._"

"Since when were their guidelines? Name you price~"

"Your obsidian knife~"

The wizardress looked at him in shock. That was one of the best tools she had, and he knew it. She grimaced, then slowly started to smirk again.

"One of your _tentacles~"_ she said, and Clay's eye widen. Involuntary his tentacles curled up underneath him, not liking that idea.

"Wh-what?" she asked, now suddenly noticing the other hunter's muffled giggles. His face changed from pale shock to red anger, as she could no longer hold it and exploded in laughter "You glitch!"

Across the way the I was slowly waking up, cracking open my eyes to see 'Dari' and 'Clay' over by the fire. He's face was strewn with a look of anger and she was laughing like there was no tomorrow. I closed my eyes again, amazed I was still asleep and stuck in the drea-

_...Wait...was that a dream? _

I opened my eyes again to look at the two, and shook my head. I had to be sleeping. A yawn to my right made me open my eyes again to look over and see Dami-Kitty laying on top of a … blue Digi-Ender.

_...oh_

I felt my stomach churn and gasped, pushing myself away from the small pile of sleeping mobs, gagging a bit. This caught the attention of the hunters and they looked over.

"You 'kay over there?" called Dari, and I nodded.

"Y-yeah...just got wheezy for a second," I said, forcing myself to stan-FLOAT upright. Floating over to the fire I plopped down on to a log, slightly to my discomfort, but dealt with it and sighed.

"...Soooo," said Clay, and I looked up, blinking. His digital blue eyes looked back and I quickly broke eye contact, fidgeting unhappily as I swallowed down a hiss, "Who are you anyhow?"

I looked back up, avoiding eye contact this time, and said very clearly and confidently, "Danii." I felt as if snapped in the air between me and Clay.

"...I see. How about them?"

"My friends? Well...the digi-ender is Kazi and the human is Qwer. Been my friends for a long time..."

"MmmmHmmm. Dari was telling me that you three took out a few of the Corrupted."

I looked up in confusion, looking at Dari, "Corrupted?"

"The red-eyed mobs. We call them corrupted because their programming has been destroyed by...something." She was hiding something

"Oh...well yeah, we did, but...it wasn't really...anything" I said, and the two hunters looked at each other, then back at me. I immediately felt uncomfortable, again.

"Ever sparred?"

Kazi, Qwer, and I stood in a slight circle around Clay, who was just floating there like he had zero cares in the world. He looked over at Dari, and growled out. "You're not getting one of them."

"We'll see about that," called Dari, and I wondered what he meant. But the popping noise of Damian's magic signaled us to start.

In a flash Clay has his gun filled with temporary stunner out and shot at us. Kazi darted to the side, and Qwer dove behind a block. I, used to small sports like this, simply moved to the side as he fired his last two at me and the whizzed by. Irritation flashed through the older hunter's eyes, and he holstered his gun only seconds later to pull out a whip and snap it at me. THIS got me moving and I dived out of the way, hissing.

Kazi, who was darting around now, teleported and flew though the air with a screech. Clay didn't even turn to her, instead just smacked her out of the sky with a tentacle, plowing her into the dirt with a thud. I, without thinking about it it, let my hands burn into the blades and let out a loud growl to catch his attention. He looked, and I thought I saw surprise sweep across what I could see of his face, but is changed as he brought out his machete.

I flew at him, swiping, and he simply jerk-dodge backwards, swiping at me. I ducked just in time, and growled, "This is sparring, not killing!"

"You were the one who drew knives first," he hissed, and I grumbled, then yelped as something came in contact with my side. It was his tentacle, and it almost knocked the wind outta me. Falling back out of reach for a moment, Clay's tentacles rose up like cobra and he sniggered. He was about to move forward when Kazi again came outta nowhere and plowed into his side, throwing him off balance and down to the ground.

He let out an _OOF!, _then quickly let out a snarl at he clawed at the digi-ender she leaned back faster than light and then came back forward, clawing at his chest and throat. But she was only able to get a few scratched before one of his tentacles wrapped around her waist and threw her away from him. She telported mid air before she could hit a tree and landed somewhere else.

The moment she was out of the way I roared and dove at him. He lay there almost till I was about to drive my blade-hands into the dirt about his shoulder when he was suddenly gone, a teleporting sound being made. My blade drove into the dirt and with shock I looked around, then heard the noise again and felt someone grab me and throw me. Unuse to stopping myself mid air my back slammed into a tree.

Pain shot up my back and I let out a small yelp, then felt someone shove me back into the tree. Opening my eye quickly I found Clay up in my face...and his machete very close to my throat. Fear washed through me and I looked back at his eyes. He looked at me, and snorted.

"See, I told you, they can't fi-YYYIIIIIIIIIIII!" a screech of pain filled the air and he arched backwards, dropping the machete and clawing at his lower back. I dropped down and noticed Qwer backing up, something blue on her hand...

Clay screeched and clawed till he let out a grunt and jerked, bringing his hand forward to show a small knife stained in blue blood. My jaw dropped in shock. Qwer had just _stabbed_ him. I noticed his eye flashed as he threw the knife to the ground, grabbing his machete with his tentacle and moving towards Qwer, growling.

"You...little...glitch," he growled out, grabbing the machete in his hands. Qwer's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done and started backing up, falling over her own feet and onto her butt. She looked up in fear and Clay brought the machete out and let out a roar, swinging it down. In reaction, Qwer brought her arms up, and I screamed in horror.

"_NO!_"

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGGGEERRRR! Sorry for the hiatus, had other things going on. **_

_**Damian/Qwer = Personqwer**_

_**Kazi/Clay = Kazigama**_

_**Danii/Dari/other = Me**_


	8. Powers

_**Netcraft belongs to Me, Kazigama and Personqwer while Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb**_

* * *

**Eight: Powers**

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and screamed, then a loud noise filled the air. It sounded like crunching..._metal? _I opened my eye just in time to see Clay backing away from Qwer, dropping his machete, though it no longer resembled his machete. It looked like a bent up pipe, and glitched. Around Qwer was a orb made of greenish number which slowly started to fade away. The shock on her face was enough to say she had no idea what just happened.

Not to far away Dari, Kazi, and Damian looked on at the scene, equally as shocked. Dari took a step back, but Damian stayed where he was, staring at the glitching piece of destroyed metal. Kazi quickly rushed over to Qwer and easily reach thought the orb, picking her up of the ground and away from Clay. I wasted no time either and rushed over by my two friends. Qwer was shaking like a leaf, but her fingertips sparked with unknown energy.

"Wh-What are you?" yelled Clay, and I flinched, looking at Kazi. She looked equally confused and scared. I flicked my eye to behind us, and she nodded only moment later. In a flash, I grabbed Qwer and started fleeing the scene, following a speedy Kazi.

We didn't get very far until Kazi rammed into an invisible wall and fell back, yelling in pain. I luckily skidded to a halt before I could hit it, and turned in fear to see Dari not to far away from Clay, her hands glowing in a greenish aura. I growled, then noticed Clay loading his gun with...

"Danii, do something!" yelled Qwer as Clay closed his gun and started moving towards us. But I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. We couldn't run because of Dari's shield, and we couldn't fight because Clay would use the taxer-darts he had just loaded up. Kazi was slowly getting up and moved back towards me and Qwer, her nose bleeding badly.

There was only one thing left to do, one thing I could think of. I felt my nose burn with smoke, and bared my teeth back. Clay stopped, looking at me strangely before he realized what was going on.

"Dari, put up a shield, now!"

"But you won't be able to-"

"Do it! NOW!"

Dari had no other choice but to throw up another shield, and between us and them was a hazy transparent wall. I closed my mouth, coughing from the smoke, and then felt Kazi's paw on my side. Within a moment, we were somewhere else, and I was feeling like I was going to hurl again. I dropped Qwer and fell to the ground, cough from the smoke and sudden disassemble and reassemble of my body. Qwer felt no better and just laid on her back in pain. Kazi didn't seem too affected, but was in no mood to try that again...

"Why-Why didn't you do that earlier?" I choked out, and Kazi hissed.

"I had just hit my head and wasn't thinking about it till I remembered I COULD teleport!" I muttered something incoherent, and got off the ground, turning to Qwer when I heard a _SNAP. _

The three of us froze as we heard brush rustle. I turned to it, my hands burning back into blades and hissed. The brush stopped, and I slowly moved a bit closer.

"Who's there?" I growled out. No response. Muttering, I looked down and picked up a rock with my tentacle and chucked it. A yip escaped the brush, and it started moving again.

Only moments later after I recognized the yip as a _dogs, _something blue started rising from the brush. And it was HUGE. The blue thing soon took shape, a large furry dog with sharp scales running from it's nose to the end of it's short tail, silver ram-like horns that curls around half-way, almost standing 6 feet at the shoulders, and with the teeth and paws of a lion. It had large furry ears and a long jagged scar down it's neck by the flat scaled the ran from it's chin and probably to it's underbelly. The dog didn't growl though, but id DID speak.

"Owww, what the hell?!" It said a young man's voice, and to my utter surprise it was speaking English and not Mob.

"Who are you? Did you follow us? " I growled, and the dog looked at me in a question way.

"Follow? Excuse me but YOU were the one's who just showed up in MY territory," he growled back, and I back up a bit, "So who are YOU and what are you doing HERE?"

I looked back at the others. Kazi had her eyes narrowed at the dog but Qwer seemed a bit more freaked out, luckily her hands had stopped sparking. I turned back, and let out a sigh.

"My name's Danii, and we just escaped possibly being skinned alive.." the Dog rose his eyebrows, and took a step back.

"You don't happen to be running from hunter, do you?"

I looked to the side, and rubbed the back of my neck, "Wellll..."

The dog immediately shook his head and started walking off, "Nope, if you're being chased my hunter I ain't helping ya! I've had enough hunters on my arse since I've been exiled here and I don't need more to deal with!"

"But-But, we have no idea where we are, and we don't want those guys to find us!" yelled Qwer, "You got to know of somewhere safe!"

"Pfha! The only person I'm watching out for is little old me."

"Who ARE you anyhow?" asked Kazi, and the dog stopped, slowly looking at her.

"You...don't know who I am?"

"We're kinda new..." I said slowly, and the dog rolled his eyes

"Tourist! I knew it! I'm Dalek, Lord Hunter of the Night! Feared by mob and man alike!"

"Then why were you cowering from us?" asked Qwer sarcasticly, and he rolled his eyes.

"'Lord Hunter of Night', did that not say anything?"

"I think you're just a big sissy."

Dalek snorted, and turned starting to walk off again. I looked back at my friends and slowly started following him. They quickly caught on and came trotting after. Dalek looked over his shoulder and stopped, spinning in place.

"Woah, WOAH WOAH, nu-uh, you ain't follow me! Go somewhere else!"

"Where? That's what we need to know!"

"Well, you could always head down to the hospital town not to far away from here... I've taken sanctuary there before..."

"Hospital?" I looked at Qwer and Kazi, and they looked back at me, shrugging a bit, "...where?"

Dark Man's eyes shot open, staring at the vein his hand was on. What was that he had just felt, that surge of unharnessed power? He touched the vein again, and found the surge still tingling through it.

"Guards! Bring the the Vibration Pool!" he barked, and there was scuttle of feet before two skeleton were carefully carrying what looked like a bird-bath up near the veins. He shooed them away with a hiss, reaching into the water and pulling out two strings with needle attached to the ends.

Carefully but quickly, he stuck the needles into the Vein, and stared at the water. It soon began to shiver and pulse, and without a word the man put his long clawed finger into the water. Out of the water rose steam and smoke, slowly swirling into a circle. It wasn't long till a picture came across the screen of a blue devil dog, a girl in a yellow blouse, and blueish digi-ender, and a purple-tinted ghast.

The dark man narrows his eye, and touched the screen, which zoomed in on the girl, making a creepy smile play on Dark Man's face. "There you are," he said, and stepped away from the pool, heading out the large door and down a series of halls. It wasn't long till he took a few turns and came to a door, gently knocking on it. The door soon opened, and the Dark Man was greeted by the Red Lady from before.

The classical evil grin played his face again, "I am in need of your assistance."

"This is the place?" asked Kazi as we stood not to far away for a large building. It was only one floor but spanned across a huge area. Some mobs stumbled into the door while other came out, some with bandages or casts. There was an array from digi-enders to stone mechanical golems, even a human or two. Qwer fidgeted by me, and I had to admit I was equally nervous.

"That's the place. I can walk in with you if you want, find my friend who can help you guys out," said Dalek.

"Yes, please, that'd be wonderful," I said, and Dalek nodded before he suddenly started glowing a bit. I looked over, and jumped back a bit when he stood on his back legs and started _shrinking. _The horns, snout, paws, everything but the sharp pointy scales on his back started molding into other things. It wasn't long till standing by us was a six-fort man with blue tinted skin in a blue corduroy dress suit and dark black hair. He tipped his head the the side and a cracking noise was heard as he popped his neck and let out a sigh, then turned to face us shocked females.

"...You really HAVEN'T heard of me, have you?" he said, shaking his head and started strolling for the hospital. We cautiously followed. Once inside we were greeted by the normal hospital smells but not as strong, and LOTS of mobs. I moved to the side as a pair of creepers walked towards the door, and looked around the room. There we're lots of chairs and a long hallway, along with a counter-like desk area that a digi-ender was behind it. The digi-enderess had a light silver tint to her as she looked up and her eyebrow rose when she spotted us. Dalek wasted no time and went straight up there.

"Hello Snow, desk duty today?"

"Mmm-Hmm, been mighty interesting day, too. What can I help you with?"

"I'm look for Mister Grimm," said Dalek, and Snow rolled her eyes, pointing to the hall.

"Third door. Just knock, alright? Your friends can have a seat anywhere they'd like."

Dalek nodded and turned to us, "Alright, find a seat, I'll be right back," and without a word went towards the hall. I watched him for a bit before sighed and floating over to a seat, plopping down and putting my head in my hands. This day was getting stressful...

"Hello!" said a voice beside me, and I looked up slightly in shock to see a creeper, but it wasn't really a creeper. It was much lighter color and had scaled along the crest of his head, down his back, and some small ones on his knees. Around his neck was bandana, and he had a friend smile on his face. I felt my entire mood change and smiled a bit back.

"Hi."

"I'm Ricky! Haven't seen you around here."

"Ehhh...I'm kinda new..."

"Oh, I see. What you doing here?"

"Just waiting for our friend to get someone to help us out..."

"I'm waiting to, for my little sister. She needed a check-up today. What you need help with?"

"Welll, it's a long story...," I said, and Ricky made a 'o' with his mouth.

"Well, what's the short story?"

I looked over at the creeper mix and was about to speak when a faint familiar scent hit my nose. My face crinkled in disgust then horror as I quickly spun in my seat, looking at where the hallways was. Dalek was just coming out, and talking with a tall dark beast in a lab coat.

And this beast was no other than Vergei.

* * *

_**Haha, two other characters introduced and a special guest, Snow! Might have another chapter up tonight! **_

_**For a picture of Dalek's dog-form, just head on over to my dA!**_

_**Another thing, if you see errors, please let me know!**_

_**Snow = Littlelillygirl1**_

_**Clay/Vergei/Ricky/ Kazi = Kazigama**_

_**Damian/Qwer = personqwer**_

_**Dalek/Dari/etc = Me! **_


	9. Sides?

_**Netcraft belongs to Me, Kazigama and Personqwer while Minecraft belongs to Notch and Jeb**_

_**Lots of fighting, BTW  
**_

* * *

**Nine : Sides?**

I froze in my seat, mouth left to hang open, when I noticed something squirming in Vergei's. Looking down I saw a tiny creeper not looking much different from Ricky just a bit more femine...

and a helofva lot cuter.

The tiny creeperling squeaked and squirmed, an let out a 'Brubuurr!" I felt a whoosh next to me and soon Ricky was in my vision by Vergei. The creep look down and smiled, gently handing Ricky his little sister. "She's right as rain~" he said a bone-chilling voice, making me shiver, but neither creeper seemed to mind.

"Thanks doc!" said Ricky, then started talking silly to the little creeperling as Vergei turned to us.

"Well well, we met again," he said, and I felt like I wanted to shrink.

"You know them?"asked Dalek, looking between Vergei and us three.

"Yes, actually, they were with our Anti-Malwares..." I saw Dalek's eye widen a bit as he looked to us again, and started shaking his head.

"Oh man, oh man oh man! I'll be eating my own fur they find out I helped someone get away from them! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask," muttered Kazi, looking towards the door.

"Hmm, well no matter, Clay and the wizard cannot take anybody into custody in this hospital..." the three of us relaxed, "...Unless I grant them permission."

My heart raced and I looked at him, "Please, don't. We didn't do anything. Clay just asked us to spar and-" A yell of suprise from the front of the hospital changed everyone's attention elsewhere, and there I saw what I'll never forget.

Into the hospital marched two dogs looking much like what Dalek did, one Silver and one Crimson. The Silver one was taller and a bit leaner than Dalek but seemed much older than him, and the red one was about three-quarters his size with darker red stripes along it's neck, legs, and lower jaw and curled upper-ward horns.

Both their eyes when STARIGHT to where we were, and smile played the silver one's face. I heard Dalek growl by us and glance over to see him quickly shape-shift, scales rising into the air. The silver dog spoke, "Well well, if it isn't Dalek the Exile..."

"Can it, Rudolph! You're as much as an exile as I am!" the Rudolph comment made the silver dog's ears lay flat and his entire body go rigid.

"You will regent that!" he roared, and suddenly around the room certain mobs seated down uncloaked themselves and drew weapons, and one of them was Lilly for the bar, "GET THE GIRL!"

It only took me half a second to realize that they were probably talking about one of us, but it took me a bit longer to get my hand-blades working as I smacked away a skeleton. Dalek lunged at the two dog and was greeted mid-air by the red dog, starting a vicious blood-bath. Vergei was fighting off some digi-ender while Kazi and Qwer fought off some skeletons. Random mobs in the hospital joined in on the fighting, and soon there was a huge brawl going on.

Stabbing a zombie in the head I shoved it away from me, then felt something grab me and throw me down. In a panic I rolled over to find myself face to face with another ghast. He had a pink tint to his hair-feathers, tentacles, and fingers along with a military looking vest. He grabbed my wrist with both his hand sand shoved them down against the floor, making me whine in pain and fear.

"Well hello there pretty lady, put them knives away," the gruff male voice said whilst chuckling, and I felt a tentacle wrap tightly around my waist. Fear washed over me and my body locked up as I looked up at the male ghast's face, starting to shake. The male grinned again," Don't wancha hurt youse-"

The pink male was cut off as a fist came in contact with his face, making him let go of me. I scrambled backwards in panic and heard familiar feral growl, but when I looked over it was not who I expected. Instead there was another ghast there in a lab coat that had the red cross on the shoulder, looking much like a surgeon. The other male ghast, who had finished shaking his head, hissed at the surgeon but teleported off.

The surgeon turned to me, quickly helping me off the ground, "You okay there?" he asked, and I was about to reply when a scream filled my ear, all to familiar. Turning, something I hoped would never happened was. The silver dog had Qwer's entire shoulder in her teeth-hold, making blood gush from the wounds. His snout and her body started glow as I watched, and the familiar green code like the one she protected herself with started to seep into the dog. Qwer's bright and pain-filled eye started to dull and she blinked, her breathes becoming short.

"QWER!" I screamed in horror, but before I could make a move a blur of gold and blue flew into the dog and it released Qwer, dropping her to the floor and howled, a spear embedding into it's shoulder. The blur of color slowed enough to show a digi-enderess with a gold and yellow mane on the counter in the crouch position, hissing at the silver dog.

The dog stumbled to the side, reaching over and yanking the spear out with his jaws and throwing it to the ground. He turned to the enderess and snarled before yowling out "FALL BACK, WE GOT WHAT WE CAME FOR." and disappearing with a teleporting sound. The same noise was heard around the room but all my focus was on Qwer who I rushed over to, picking up gently.

"Qwer? Qwer?! Can you hear me?" I cried. Her entire shirt and neck was stained with blood, and her skin was pale. Her mouth opened and closed as Kazi rushed over, eye wide in fear and horror. It was only moment later before the surgeon was by my side, and gently taking Qwer from my arms, "I'll fix her up, okay? I've got her, she'll be okay."

She was soon gone from my hold an I sunk the the floor, letting out quiet gasping noises. Kazi sat down and grabbed me, hugging me tight and whispering that everything would be okay. It wasn't long till I couldn't see out my eyes anymore. I felt someone else standing over us, and looked to see a bloody Dalek in his dog form.

He was quiet as I looked at him and the light blue blood oozing from his wounds in digital like patterns. His mouth opened slowly.

"I'm sorry...about your friend..."

"Who...were they?" I asked slightly in a hissed, and felt Kazi tense next to me.

"...Old friends...more like enemies now..." he said, and sat down in pain. I looked him over quickly

"You need a doctor."

"I'll be fine, let them get everyone else first..." His eyes looked past us and it only took me a moment to turn a bit and notice he was watching the golden-maned digi-ender who had speared the silver dog.

"Who's she?" asked Kazi, apparently looking at her too.

"Name's Shimma, last of her tribe. They got wiped out by the Corrupted. She came to the hospital about a year ago and has stayed every since..."

Shimma body fur was a dark purplish blue and light creamy purple dotted and 'splattered' on her. Her fingers and toes were gold, along with her digital eyes and mane. Two antennas much like Kazi's came out of her head, and when she turned around I noticed a long sleek golden tail, longer than some of the other digi-enders. After a while she turned and looked our way and we quickly look elsewhere.

"Funny, by the looks of you Kazi, I would say you'd be from the same tribe..." Kazi looked over in shock, and shook her head,.

"Oh no, I don't think we are."

"You sure? ...Well alright...," with that he set his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Hours passed. Soon most of those injured were fixed up and set on their way, while others had to stay due to extensive injuries. Vergei came out and tended to Dalek, but didn't need to do much since the dog had already licked most of his wounds and they were already healing. I recall Kazi falling asleep against me sometime after someone gave the two of us blankets, but I could not sleep. Too many questions ran through my head, and too many fears.

I felt someone next to me and looked over to see the surgeon from earlier. I perked up as he gently drifted to the floor by me with a sigh.

"How's Qwer?" I asked, and he looked over. The look he mad made my heart sink.

"She's alright... but for how long I do not know...Whatever that Leech-Dog did to her made everything inside her either slow down or lock up."

"Leech-Dog?" I asked, and the surgeon looked over slightly surprised.

"I guess Dalek hasn't told you yet... We call them 'Leech-Dogs' because the silver one you saw is like a leech, sucking the code-life out other mobs, eating most but leaving the large ones to die... The red one and Dalek don't have that ability yet because he says he 'isn't old enough'."

"Oh, "I said quietly, looking down. That might mean Qwer... _Don't even think that way, Danii. Qwer's stronger than that._

"...I'm Brick, by the way." I looked over at the surgeon, who smiled a bit. I gently smiled back.

"Danii...Thank you for helping my friend."

"No problem...I think you need to get some sleep, so I'll leave you be. And don't worry, if anything happens to your friend I'll let you know right away."

I smiled a 'thank you' and watched him get up and leave, then looked down at Kazi. She was laying up against me wrapped in her blanket, barely making a sound. Behind me I heard someone shuffle, then heard Dalek's quietly speak.

"You can lay back if you want." I turned my head to see he was still laying on his side, belly towards us, staring at the wall. I stared for a few moments before slowly leaning backward till my head rested on the side of his chest, which very gently rose and fell. I was amazed at the softness of his fur, it had appeared coarse when looking at it before. Reached up with my free hand I gently petted him, my eyes fluttering closed till the grace of sleep fell upon me.

The grace was not granted for long. A bang in my sleep made me and my two friends jolt awake and look up towards the front door. Three people had just came in and had collapsed on the floor, covered in blood and grime. I rubbed my eyes to try and focus, and the shape of something green began to morph into...

_Oh no._

There lying on her back with multiple wounds was Dari, letting out long exasperated breaths of pain and exhaustion. Not to far away was Clay, holding himself up with shaky arms and about five arrows embedded into his side and left shoulder. And then there was Damian, half his head smashed and his right stub of an arm sparking away, lying face-first on the floor.

Brick and Vergei were in the room fasted then I expected along with Snow. Vergei picked up Dari and was gone as fast as he came, along with Snow who had grabbed Damian and teleported. Brick was helping Clay up, and soon had the hunter's arm over his shoulders and was helping him towards the hall of rooms when I overheard them talking.

"What happened, Clay?"

"A-Ambush...We were looking for a f-few mobs that h-had escaped us when we w-walked right into it..." I felt a chill run down my spine, and also guilt. They had been looking for us and got themselves hurt...

I heard a low unhappy grumble from Dalek behind me and heard him flop back down, "Don't worry girls, go back to sleep. I won't let the hunters near yah..." I was surprised but grateful for the Leech-Dog's services and gently laid back down along with Kazi,who had scooted much closer to me at the appearance of the three. It was along time before either of us fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to find Kazi still asleep but Dalek wide awake, staring down the hall. I shuffled gently to let the dog know I was awake and he let out a quiet 'G'morning'. I hmmed in return and slowly moved till I had Kazi leaning against Dalek and got up. He looked at me in question, and I mouthed 'going to check up on Qwer'. He nodded and set his head back down.

Floating up the the counter and older ghastette was behind it, looking tired but going through paperwork like it was a comic book. I gently cleared my throat and without looking up she asked "May I help you, dear?"

"My friend...the human who was attacked by the leech dog yesterday... What room might she be in?"

"Well I'd tell you but she was put in one of the 'No visitor' rooms due to the extend of her injuries," the older ghastette looked up at my as I felt my entire body drop," ...But I'll let you know as soon as they move her to another room, okie?"

"...That would be great, thank you ma'am," I said quietly, turning away form the counter and floating back over to Dalek and Kazi.

That's when I noticed Shimma sitting near a window, staring out of it. I hesitated from a moment but slowly made my way over by her, and made a small 'excuse me..'. She snapped out of her trance and looked right at me, surprise and edginess in her face.

"I-I wanted to thank you... for getting that Leech-Dog to let my friend go..Had you not done that she might be dead by now..."

Shimma was quiet for a long time, then nodded and went back to staring out the window. I wanted to say more, but felt as is I was bothering her, and slowly moved away.

Dalek was watching. When I was close enough, he said "She doesn't talk much..."

"I noticed," I plopped into a chair near him and sighed, "They won't let me see Qwer."

"Why?"

"Brick put her in a 'no visitor' room."

Dalek made and 'o' face and plopped his head back down, only to lift it back up and growl, his spines bristling. I looked at him in fear and followed his eyes to the hallway to see Damian wrapped tightly in his cloak and silently staring at us. I froze, then started to sweat as he made his way over. Dalek growled louder but was shut up when Damian snapped his fingers and a muzzle appeared over his snout. The skeleton wizard slowly sat down across from me, never breaking eye contact, then slowly leaned close.

"_You and your friends better learn how to use those powers of your, before people start to question who you really are..._"

* * *

_**Damian, don't do that, you look creepy when you do X"D**_

_**Snow and Lizzy = littlelillygirl1**_

_**Qwer and Damian = personqwer**_

_**Vergei, Ricky, Ricky's little sis, Brick, Shimma, Clay, older ghastette and Kazi = Kazigama**_

_**Leech-Dogs, Dalek, Dari, Danii, etc = Me!**_


End file.
